Lord of the Flies Sequel
by kkluvz2write
Summary: A little something I wrote in high school that I just came across recently. In one of my literature classes, we were allowed to write a sequel to William Golding's Lord of the Flies and here's mine. Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies characters or storyline, but this particular sequel is of my own creation. Enjoy


Lord of the Flies the Sequel

The night was approaching slowly, Ralph was still in shock of what happened, he could not believe the relief of going back to civilization, yet being completely terrified of what will happen to them. Should he tell the captain? No, he was too ashamed of what he was becoming; he was truly lucky to be saved before . . . before . . . no, he would not let himself remember. He would not let himself, for now, for now he would rest, yes rest will make everything better. Ralph let himself doze off and embrace the peace and comfort of sleeping. It seemed like hours went by when he did finally wake up, when he opened his eyes he was in a strange place . . . the captain's quarters? He also realized he was alone, he was frightened, he did not want to be alone because that was when he felt he was being hunted. He could feel the thistles scratching him, trapping him, he saw savages in the distance with spears, and then he jumped, suddenly . . . "Nooooo!" Ralph was sweating and shaking, overcome with terror; the door burst open, the captain asked him, "What's wrong boy?" Ralph was too shaken up to reply, but then he was able to recollect himself enough to answer the captain, "J-J-J-Jack . . . where is he?" The captain was baffled and did not understand why Ralph was so frightened and at that moment, a thought crossed his mind, "What did these boys do on that island? I know the boy told me two people were killed, but . . . I have to know what they did before I can understand why they are all like petrified little mice!" Then he was suddenly drawn back to reality,

"What's your name boy?" "R-Ralph." He could not stop himself from shaking, and suddenly he was aware of something around him, what was it? Creepers!? He jumped and quickly realized they were clothes, he was clean; there was no sign of dirt or blood on him. Then he recollected what happened that night when he was taken into the ship, he remembered an older nurse taking him to get cleaned up and to get some clean clothes. Ralph stood tall, suppressed his desire to shake and spoke with leadership and authority in his voice, "Sir, I must tell you what happened on that island." Ralph explained the horrid details with vivid imagery and detail with a sign of shame in his voice, but he knew it had to be done. The captain was taken aback, he could not believe this to be true, but he knew not to deny what he just heard, for Ralph's face guaranteed the truth. He saw fear and shame in the boy's eyes, he wanted to reach out to him somehow, but lacked the better knowledge of parenthood. The captain was alarmed by another thought, "What if these boys don't have anyone to go home to? What if their parents died during this war? Who is to show them how to be civilized again?" Ralph interrupted the captain's thoughts, "Sir, where are the others?" "Oh, I believe they are in their rooms, they are quiet shaken up, but I can understand why. Do you plan on calling the last meaning?" Ralph was stunned; it was as if the captain reminded him of someone, but whom? PIGGY! "That's who I need to be like," replied Ralph, "I need to be like Piggy!" Ralph suddenly built up his courage and talked himself into going and calling the last meeting. He got the details of what rooms everyone was staying in; the first room he would go to was Samneric's. He knew he had to resolve all the mixed and undecided feelings towards them before he was to help them all out of their confusion. One by one, Ralph went to all the rooms and they settled all of the disputes, even Roger repented. Then, before he knew it, Ralph stood before Jack's door and everyone else waited for him in the dining hall. He took a deep breath, entered the room and it was empty! Ralph informed the captain and everyone searched the ship, but there was no trace of him, then they discovered a raft was missing from the side of the ship.

Years past and Ralph was married with children, his life seemed perfect and he had no memories of the island. On his way to work, he found something strange on the ground . . . it was a mask! He looked into the dark, cold eyes and feel into a trance, a video played in his mind; he had a familiar feeling come over him. He suddenly felt as if he was being watched, but by whom? There was no one around, yet . . . "NO!" He looked up into the eyes of Death; the Lord of the Flies stood before him.

THE END


End file.
